


dancing in the moonlight

by WeabooCreature



Series: it's a love song [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing in one of those huge fancy water fountains, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: Your eyes quickly darted to the empty space in front of you and you could see from your peripheral that his shoulder shook gently. God.He quietly cleared his throat to get your attention. “Yeah?”He pointed down to your phone with that gentle smile still on his face. “Elvis. You were in the process of showing me more of his music until you were distracted by the fact that I’m four months old.”





	dancing in the moonlight

It’s been a shitty day, that much was clear. 

You were the emotional punching bag to nearly everyone you’ve ever encountered and today had been the cherry on top. God forbid you complain about your own issues when other people have their own baggage and would rather vent their problems onto you without giving you the same luxury. 

“Gotta bottle it all up now, huh?” You angrily grumble, tugging at the sleeves of your sweater as you walked down the sidewalk of some backstreet in the nighttime air. 

Though when you glance down at your phone you notice that it’s actually almost four in the morning. Your eyes widen. Shit. You must have been angry walking for a good two hours now. Was your spite that blinding? 

Ignoring the multiple notifications for those who loved to dump their problems on you, you pulled up your endless list of music and plugged in your headphones. Putting it on shuffle you stuffed your phone into your back pocket and kept walking.

You’re pretty sure that there’s a park somewhere around here. It wasn’t ever crowded which meant that going in there at the dead of night - morning? - was the perfect time to break into spontaneous song and dance without anyone ruining your fun. You smiled for the first time all day. Yeah, you deserve this.

It didn’t take too long until you finally reached the semi-abandoned park and made a b-line to where you remember an old fountain was. Childhood memories of hanging out with friends from elementary to high school came to mind as you finally came across it. 

The fountain stood tall and proud despite the overgrowing flora and fauna that threatened to take it over. Water somehow was still filling it, the spouts a little wonky at times but that didn’t take away from the beauty of it all. You turned your music up as you carefully stood on top of the wall keeping you from the small pool. 

“I should come here more often.” You mumble though it might have came out louder than intended. You think that your music might be a little too loud but you don’t care enough to turn it down at this point. 

As music filled your soul you walked around in a circle along the railing of the regal fountain as you sung along to the lyrics of whatever song happened to be on. More than once had you nearly ended up falling in when you decided to bust out some killer moves. Your arms flailed around wildly to get your balance back only for you to have an amazing idea.

Your whipped your head around to make sure that no one saw what you were about to do. So what if you wanted to have a FRIENDS moment and dance in a fountain? You’re a grown ass adult with a steady life whose been having a bad day, you deserve this. Totally going to do this. 100%

Slipping your jacket and shoes off, you placed your phone on it a safe distance away so that it wouldn’t get wet. You blasted your music on a good playlist and took in a deep breath.

There’s no way you’re not going to get sick from this. There’s just no way. Yeah it wasn’t crazy cold outside but dancing around in a fountain at probably now four in the morning was a spell for disaster. 

Taking a careful step into the small pool, you shuddered at the sudden coolness that hit your foot. Okay, it’s not that bad so far. After a few seconds of standing in the water with your arms pointed straight out as if you were going to fall, you eventually got used to the cool water and found yourself grinning. 

Time to do what you've always wanted to do.

Once a song began playing you sing your heart out. You kicked and splashed about without a care in the world as music filled the air, laughing when the water hit your face and started to get your hair wet. 

“Might I ask why in the world are you dancing inside of a water fountain at four in the morning?” A slightly raspy authoritative voice interrupted your good vibes and you whipped your head over to meet it.

A man stood there with bags in both hands as he stared at you with a confused yet amused look on his face. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a weird necklace that you couldn’t quite make out, and dark blue faded jeans and what you hope aren’t crocs. All in all, a pretty attractive dude.

He shot you a lopsided grin at your staring. Oh yeah. Very attractive dude.

You pushed your hair out from your face and brushed off some water from your skin and grinned back at him. “Just for fun!” 

“Your ‘fun’ will give you pneumonia if you stay in there for any longer.” Oh no he’s a fun killer.

“Alright officer I’ll get out in a second, jeez.” You grumble, wringing out your shirt that was completely soaked. 

He let out a breath through his nose, setting down the bags in hand and walked over to you, extending his hand out for you to grab. “Detective actually but you were very close.”

Your eyes darted down to what that weird necklace was and saw a detective badge hanging off of his neck. Fantastic. Way to go, you just made yourself look like an idiot in front of someone from a law.

An embarrassed blush rose to your cheeks but you held his hand all the same, taking wide steps in the water before finally stepping out. You muttered a quick thank you when he let go of your hand. 

You sat down on the railing to which he followed suit. He hands you your jacket and shoes, patiently waiting for you to get situated and dry before giving you back your phone. For the most part it had been saved from the onslaught of water. You smiled at the song that came up next. 

“I’ve never heard this song before.” The man said, peeking down at your phone.

You stared at you slack jawed in horror. “You’ve- You’ve never heard Burning Love by Elvis before??”

“Unfortunately, I don’t listen to much music. Any spare time I have is spent with the DPD or helping by brother and pseudo father with whatever mischief they get into. I occasionally pet sit.” 

“Alight those are some good reasons to not have spare time but still! It’s Elvis! The original king of rock with a voice as smooth as velvet with some kick ass dance moves and gaudy costumes!!” You laughed and pulled up some more songs. “Shit man. When were you born?” You said jokingly, scrolling to find some good songs for him to listen to.

“Four months, two weeks, and one day ago.” He replied, smiling slightly. 

Your entire fucking being stilled. 

“Ha ha, very funny wise guy,” You playfully glared at him. “I’m guessing you’re, what, 2001? 1999? You look about my age.” 

That cute smiled was quickly replaced by a frown and you suddenly hated yourself more than you ever have. “Neither. I think you’re confusing me with a human when in actuality I’m an android.”

Oh.

“Oh.” 

“Mhm. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me in the brief time that we've known each other.” 

You immediately shook your head and waved your arms around. “Absolutely not! I'm not one of those android hating assholes so you don’t to worry about me trying to.. Uh.. F-fry your processors?”

This got a small laugh out of him and his smile was back. “Good to know although it’s not as though I was particularly worried about you causing me any harm. No offense but if you were to try to hurt me then I’m fairly certain I would be able to overpower you. I am the most advanced android to date.”

“Most advanced huh? What are you?” You cringed immediately after asking. “God that’s like asking what a person's race is. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Another laugh. “It’s alright, I don’t get offended easily. I’m a RK900 model of the RK series.” 

You relaxed for a brief second only to bounce back in full force. “The leader of the revolution was an RK right? And that famous ‘deviant hunter’ from the DPD? You’re from that series?”

He nodded, the outer corners of his eyes crinkling a bit. “Yes. We’re masters at stirring public attention.”

“I’ll say! I doubt you’re any less impressive than them and if you’re the newest then I can’t wait to see you on TV someday.” You laughed brightly, absently tapping at the back of your phone. 

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence. It was a nice night-slash-morning and you had good company to sit with to pass the time until either of you suddenly had something better to do. A small part of you kind of wanted to just sit here for a while with him. You spared the man a careful glance only to find that his gaze was also on you. 

Your eyes quickly darted to the empty space in front of you and you could see from your peripheral that his shoulder shook gently. God. 

He quietly cleared his throat to get your attention. “Yeah?”

He pointed down to your phone with that gentle smile still on his face. “Elvis. You were in the process of showing me more of his music until you were distracted by the fact that I’m four months old.”

 

The red flush came back in full force and you nearly dropped your phone. “Finding out that you’re four months old is a very valid reason for getting side tracked!!”

“I suppose so. My design is that of a man in this late twenties to early thirties, the same as my predecessor, though I think Cyberlife might have given me a more aged appearance in some minute ways.”  
“Yeah, you got a bit of a crows feet whenever you smile,” You teased lightly. “But I think it looks good on you. At least you’re not balding like humans do.”

He hummed, running a hand through his slightly curly hair. “I do some some gray hairs though they’re hardly noticeable. Another detail I’m not very fond of is my freckles, they feel very juvenile and I feel as though not many take me seriously with them.”

You were far too quick to come to the defense of his freckles. “Okay slow your roll there Mister Advanced Android. Freckles are cute as shit and I won’t have you talking smack about my friends freckles like this.”

His crows feet were back in full force and he chuckled. “We’re friends now?” 

Every fiber of your being forced you to scrunch down. “I mean, you seem like a pretty cool dude so I wouldn’t mind becoming friends.” 

“I wouldn’t be against becoming friends either.” 

Be still my beating heart. 

“So Elvis!” 

“So Elvis.” 

You snickered, finally tapping at one of the late singers many songs. “We’ll start with a classic.” Hound Dog started playing through the air and you placed your phone between the space between the two of you.

It didn’t take long until you were tapping your feet against the ground and humming along while making all sorts of expressions to the lyrics. When he had tilted his head at you, all you did was grin widely and continue. 

“Do you like dancing?” He asked. 

“Yeah! I’m not the best at it but moving along to a good beat is super fun and relaxing. Sort of the reason why you found me when you did. I wanted to decompress a little before I headed back home.”

He sat there with a certain look on his face before standing up and held his hand out towards you. “Dance with me?” 

You must have looked like a complete and utter idiot because a moment later he smirked down at you. “This song isn’t the best to dance with a partner but I’m sure that we will manage.”

“Why?” You took his hand anyways.

“Just for fun.” He threw your earlier words back at you. Laughter bubbled up in your chest until it quickly escaped and had you doubled over, still holding his hand, tears welling up at your eyes.

He crouched down slightly to your level, placing his free hand on your shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, smiling widely and laughing a bit more. “I'm better than I've ever been actually. Thank you, it's been a shit day and you've somehow made it better in the span of ten minutes.”

“I'm glad to have helped you then.” He gently nudged you up to stand up properly.

The two of you stood there for a second until you jerked your head up and gasped. He tilted his head to the side. “I've never even introduced myself to you!!!”

He laughed softly. “It's alright. I'm Conrad, it's a pleasure to officially meet you.” He teased lightly.

You said your name back, grinning like an idiot and reached over to turn up your phone. At this point the music has switched from Elvis to other artists from the era though that didn't seem to stop either of you from dancing your hearts out.


End file.
